Más Allá de lo que Aparentamos
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Alice Margatroid disfruta de su vida cotidiana día a día... ¿o no...?


Nota: este fanfic no es mío sino que es autoría de "Hidrokobra" del foro de "Bunbubmaru Punto Org" y lo comparto por acá para que más gente lo vea y lo lea.

Disclaimer: Touhou Project le pertenece al apodado Zun.

 **Más Allá de lo que Aparentamos**

Un paseo por el bosque mágico podría sonar algo común para cualquier residente del mismo, ¿no es cierto?. Entre las profundidades del lugar donde la magia circula como el viento y de los frondosos árboles que de sus hojas traspasa los suaves y delicados rayos del sol en las mañanas... se encuentra una casa, hecha de madera y algo bastante rustica. "Parece una casa de campo" pensará cualquier humano que pase por allí, y tienen cierta razón, su simpleza es bastante acogedora y sus colores son neutros al punto de dar cierta seguridad, pero... ¿realmente es un lugar seguro y cálido?. No se puede juzgar los residentes solamente por donde viven, o al menos, no parte de ellos mismos, solo nos queda averiguarlo por nosotros mismos accediendo al riesgo que esto pueda traer.

Una mujer, de apariencia fina y elegante sale de aquella extraña casa con una sesta en su brazo, colgando de este, y a su alrededor tenía dos extrañas muñecas sin vida, ojos hechos de cristal y ropas similares a la que su dueña llevaba. Un vestido de cuerpo entero azul celeste que llegaba hasta sus pies, un listón rosado bordeado de blanco atando su pequeña cintura y, en sus hombros, una prenda de color blanco con bordeado del mismo color, tal vez para proteger su delicada piel, una piel de tez blanca como si fuera ella una muñeca misma como las que vuelan a su alrededor, ¿tal vez sea ella una muñeca?, no... no podría serlo, quizás simplemente sea una extraña coincidencia. De su cabello corto dorado se sostenía un listón rojo que no dudó en removerlo volviéndolo a sostener en su cabeza, el toque final de su vestuario.

Cerrando la puerta con candado, con pasos suaves y firmes, decidió adentrarse a los bosques. Sus pisadas hacían trozar las pequeñas ramillas que se desprendían y las hojas marchitas que caían de los árboles, los delicados rayos del sol atravesaban los espacios libres entre las hojas de la copa de los árboles dejando iluminar el quizás oscuro bosque cubierto de follaje y con una alfombra de tierra y pequeñas rocas.

El tiempo es impreciso, es irrelevante para ella, no se preocupaba por apurarse o por los peligros de su alrededor, ella permaneció con una mirada decaída y apagada mientras controlaba a sus marionetas guardaespaldas. En silencio, comenzó a recoger algunos hongos del bosque y recolectó algunos frutos de pequeños árboles y plantas. A veces se detenía a observar algunas cosas, no con asombro... sino con melancolía. Volvía a su posición y continuaba su labor. Al terminar, el sol podía marcar las horas de la tarde, el cielo comenzó a tomar una tonalidad anaranjada, la joven de cabellos rubios alzó la mirada y pudo observar esto. - "Es hora de volver a casa".

A su llegada, todo parecía estar en completo orden, dejó allí sobre una mesa lo que había recolectado y llamando más títeres a su favor comenzó a reorganizar su cosecha del bosque. No tardó más de cinco minutos en dejar todo en orden, guardando la canasta en su lugar se dirigió a lo que podría ser su habitación. Allí, se sentó en silencio, se podían escuchar a los insectos resonar en el exterior, la noche lentamente estaba comenzando a caer y las luces de la vivienda se encendieron. Con una vela en un escritorio la joven de vestido azul tomó una aguja y comenzó a hilar una muñeca, o el vestido de la misma en otras palabras. Las demás que volaban a su alrededor comenzaron a traer materiales más no tenían participación en la elaboración de una amiga nueva. La mujer al terminar el vestido, comenzó a hilar de nuevo, pero esta vez el torso de su nueva creación. Así pasó toda la noche hasta que el sol volvió a salir de nuevo de entre las montañas, brindado su calor y su paz.

La mujer levantó su obra terminada y esta simplemente se sostuvo en el aire, "una nueva amiga" susurró con su voz suave pero fría. Su mirada no cambió, su ánimo era el mismo, la mujer hablaba con sus creaciones pero en realidad hablaba sola, todo el tiempo. Sus muñecas sin vida son su compañía y su alegría, seres inanimados solo movidos por la magia de la mujer. Ella, tomando a su creación de nuevo en sus manos salió afuera sin alejarse demasiado de su hogar, se sentó en una silla mecedora y abrazándola como si fuera su hija comenzó a mecerse, una y otra vez, adelante y atrás mientras observaba el cielo de la mañana.

El tiempo pasó, de nuevo, el tono anaranjado comenzó a aparecer en las alturas, las nubes pasaban muy lentamente y el viento era suave dejando ondular la ropa de la mujer y algunas hebras de su cabello pero no lo suficiente para ser molesto. Así permaneció todo el día hasta que vio la necesidad de volver a entrar a su casa, había tomado un día de relajación de su vacía vida… ¿qué haría ahora mañana?, podría ir a la aldea humana y comprar algunas cosas que necesita para estar encerrada en su mundo solitario o quizás visitar la biblioteca de la mansión, obtener más conocimiento y aprender cosas nuevas, aprender a usar su poder aún más y trabajarlo como es debido. Tantas cosas que podía hacer en la comodidad de su vacía y longeva estancia en este variopinto mundo de fantasía e ilusiones.

El día siguiente llegó y con ella, la mujer solitaria que permanecía siempre fría se levantó de su cama, se preparó y cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir recibió una extraña visita. ¿Quién era?, ¿alguien realmente estaba visitando a aquella fría y apartada mujer?. Con curiosidad en su rostro se acercó al pomo de su puerta principal y la abrió, lo que pudo ver no la sorprendió ni la emocionó, sencillamente reaccionó como siempre lo hacía. – "Marisa, eres tú" Dijo la mujer de cabellos dorados mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta con candado esperando que no la entretuviera demasiado.

Una joven de apariencia fresca con un lindo traje de bruja estaba parada allí, con su cabellera larga dorada y un rostro adornado con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa pícara pero a su vez energética y bondadosa, llena de vida y alegría. – "¿Ehh?, Alice, vamos juntas entonces". Respondió la joven bruja ante el comentario de la mujer de vestido azul quien, frunciendo ligeramente los hombros, aceptó la compañía de aquella maga quienes ahora partirían juntas a la aldea.

La caminata no fue muy animada, la mujer con gorro más grande que su cabeza parecía no detenerse en hablar, la mujer de cabellos dorados simplemente la observaba, respondía con un tono algo frío y parecía no tener ánimos de nada, sin embargo, era solo una faceta natural de ella. En el fondo le agradecía su compañía, la mujer solitaria aunque apreciaba la soledad misma, disfrutaba los momentos en que la visitaban aunque nunca dijeran nada… pasaba 24 horas con sus muñecas, la mujer estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y era un regalo que estimaba aunque no lo demostrara.

Entre la charla, risas y algunas expresiones llegaron a la aldea donde la señorita de cabello corto compró los materiales que necesitaba para suplir su taller de muñecas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la joven se despidiera de ella dejándola sola, haciendo que el recorrido de vuelta a casa fuera frío y silencioso… - "…me gusta más así" susurró la mujer, mientras sostenía una canasta en sus manos rompiendo las ramillas del suelo a su paso.  
Al llegar a su casa, organizó todo lo que había comprado, se sentó en su taller y comenzó a elaborar de nuevo otras muñecas, las demás volaron a su alrededor ayudándole con los materiales más no en la elaboración de la muñeca misma. Así, dio vida a una amiga de un estilo completamente diferente, era una muñeca de cabello largo dorado, con un gorro de bruja grande y un lindo conjunto entre negro y morado con una falda hasta las rodillas. La titiritera parecía feliz, la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó hacia su pecho, a esta muñeca no le dio la misma vida que a las que tenía a su alrededor. – "Ella es mi amiga" susurró, mientras se levantaba de su silla y ponía a la muñeca en una estantería donde estaban otras de trajes distintos.

"Tu compañía es mi gran tesoro… aunque no quiera demostrarlo".


End file.
